Integrated circuit components, such as central processing units (CPUs), are typically powered by a power supply located at a remote location. The power consumption of CPUs is becoming excessively high, and cost-effective cooling solutions are currently reaching the physical limits. It is important that energy converted to heat by CPU activity translates into performance. Moreover, power supply technology is reaching limits, while regulation of supply voltages within tight tolerances entails higher cost spent on decoupling and packaging.